


Househusband

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, non-youtuber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk. This idea randomly came to me earlier.<br/>I wrote it pretty quickly so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>(p.s. sorry for the shitty title)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Househusband

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. This idea randomly came to me earlier.  
> I wrote it pretty quickly so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. sorry for the shitty title)

Jack sighed as he continued working and scrubbed a hand down his face. He hated his job. So boring, so bland. He wished he did something more fun, something that had to do with video games. He smiled at the idea, shaking his head after. He looked at the clock on his computer screen and groaned quietly at the time. He wouldn’t be getting home until 10p.m., at least.  
Yay for being an adult.

He shot a quick text to Mark telling him he’d be home late and he loved him. He smiled at the reply of ‘ _I miss you. Love you too. Be safe._ ’ followed by probably one million heart emojis.

Mark was the one thing that kept him sane. He was always there to protect him and hold him and hum him songs when he was stressed. He was sure he’d be institutionalized if it weren’t for that man.

Jack’s smile quickly faded as he got back to work. He sighed again and continued to type away.

* * *

 

When Jack pulled up to the house, it was a little past 10p.m. He pulled the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car. He walked to the door with tired eyes and a sore back.

He opened the door and was met with surprise. All of the lights in the house were dimmed down low. Jack scrunched his eyebrows together and walked in the house, shutting the door behind him. His attention was caught by a trail of rose petals on the floor and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Mark was _so_ cheesy.

Jack sighed happily as he followed the petals, only imagining what could be waiting for him upstairs. He imagined that the petals would lead up to their bedroom. He would open the door to find a completely nude Mark only covered by a sheet. The room would be lit by candles and Mark would summon him forward with a seductive smile and a soft pat to the bed.

Mark was a romantic like that. He loved all that goopy _lovey_ bullshit. Candle lit dinners, cuddling and watching chick flicks, sweet love making. Jack hated all that before he had met Mark. Now he felt like he couldn’t live without it.

As Jack reached the top of the stairs, his ideas were even more solidly put in place. The petals led straight to the bedroom and he chuckled softly as he stood before the wooden door. He would open it and be met with everything he had imagined; he was sure of it. He grabbed the knob and turned it, pushing the door open.

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed as he realized that Mark was nowhere in sight. No candles, no soft music, no naked Mark sprawled out on the bed awaiting him.  
His eyes followed the trail of rose petals to the attached bathroom and he cocked his head. Jack continued to walk, being careful not to disturb the flowers. When he reached the door, all in the room was silent and Jack could not be more confused. He pushed open the door, being met with a sight that made his heart melt.

There Mark sat in the bathtub, bubbles and rose petals surrounding him, along with several candles. He smiled up at Jack, giving him the most innocent look possible.  
“Hi,” the American said quietly, lowering his head and watching Jack through thick lashes.

“Hi.” Jack’s voice was equally as quiet, which was odd. “What’s all this?” He motioned around the room.

Mark’s smile widened. “Well, you’ve been working a lot lately and I know you’re _super_ stressed and I just wanted to surprise you with something nice.” Mark licked his lips quickly, head tilting up more. “What do you think?”

As Jack looked at Mark, he felt pure love radiating from him. This fully grown man was sitting in a bath filled with bubbles and roses. Candles were lit around him with the lights dimmed down low and he was giving Jack the biggest and sweetest smile known to mankind. Jack couldn’t help but fall even more in love with this man.

Jack smiled warmly at Mark and giggled quietly. “I think you’re the best househusband ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
